villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Xavi Inocencio
Lord Xavi Inocencio was the sadistic son of influential nobleman Dario Inocencio, and the main antagonist of Attack on Titan: Before The Fall. Personality Although highly talented individual, Xavi was a cruel and saistic individual who enjoyed inflicting pain upon Kuklo to boost his own confidence, and who showed absolutely no fear toward the legendary "Son of a Titan". In spite of his psychopathic personality, Xavi viewed himself as honorable, and would even go so far as to risk his own life to save his sister Sharle to prove this to himself. Nevertheless, still took a great deal of pleasure in causing pain, and would often give a disturbing smile as he did so, e.g. when he cut out Kuklo's eye (pictured below, right). In later appearances, it becomes apparent that while Xavi cares very little for what Sharle wants for herself in life (much like his father), he does genuinely care for her wellbeing and safety, and seeks to protect her above all other people, and is even wiling to go against his own superiors in order to protect her from groups like the Dissidence Movement. History Since birth, nobleman Dario Inocencio had been training and preparing Xavi to lead the Military in the world behind the walls, and when Xavi was in his early teens, in order to make him stronger, he (Dario) bought Xavi a slave called Kuklo, whose mysterious birth from a corpse regurgitated by a titan led people to assume was the "son" of a titan. Under his father's urging, a sadistic Xavi began daily beating Kuklo, often searching for new ways to inflict as much pain on the boy as possible, in order to be seen as "growing stronger" against the titans. To further humiliate Kuklo, Xavi would frequently bring school friends with him to watch as he took on the "son of a titan". Xavi persisted in this cruel behavior almost every day for the next 2 years, growing in confidence each time he did so. Unbeknownst to Xavi, his sister Sharle had been teaching Kuklo to seak, and tried to help Kuklo escape, but on the day of their planned escape, the Titan Cult attacked the Inocencio residence with their own plan to free Kuklo, intending to make him their leader. The cult murdered Xavi's father, and tried to kill Sharle, but their path was blocked by Xavi, who was revealed to have killed dozens of the cultists, seeing their lives as worthless. Sharle and Kuklo were further horrified with Xavi's psychopathic behavior. When he saw that Kuklo was out of his cage, he made the incorrect assumption that Kuklo had called the cultists to their house and was leading the assault, and he tried obsessively to kill Kuklo with his sword in spite of his sister's protest, with a crazed smile on his face as he did so. Eventually, a still smiling Xavi struck Kuklo in the face with his sword and cut out Kuklo's eye. Kuklo fought back against Xavi with exceptional aggression, and kneed him in the head, knocking him unconscious. Kuklo and Sharle then escaped Xavi, out of vengeance, later gave false testimony to the military police that Kuklo led the assault and murdered his father. This led to Kuklo being thrown out of the city and left for the titans. Kuklo then joined the Training Corps to further his military ambitions while simultaneously running his father's company from the sidelines. One year later, in (Vol.6), Xavi, having passed every single course in the Training Corps with 100%, was graduated from the corps 2 years early and was immediately recruited by Captain Gloria Bernhard of the Shiganshina Military Police Division. Soon after, he had a meeting with his father's company director, Mr. Benke, to whom he gave a complete control of his father's company after hearing from Benke that rumours had been heard of his sister Sharle having been sighted in the Industrial City. Not wanting to have Benke believe that his sister was hiding among filthy peasants, he told Benke that it must have simply been a lookalike, and that Sharle was actually living at a boarding house. Xavi then discussed with his butler Rixner how he would get Sharle back, given that as a member of the Shiganshina Military Police, he had no jurisdiction in the Industrial City. He considered sending a company employee to find Sharle, after which Rixner made an as-yet unknown suggestion to Xavi, causing Xavi to smile, and declare that Sharle's "eloping game" was over, and soon he would return her to him so that she could be of use to his plans. Xavi later joined a Military Police operation to track down the escaped members of the Titan Cult, and out of both retaliation for what they did to his father, when he found three of the cultists he taunted them before choosing to kill them with his sword rather than arrest them, defeating all three easily in combat. Xavi then turned his attention to their leader, whom he disarmed and delivered to Glloria Berhard. Much to the chagrin of Xavi's superiors, Bernhard gave Xavi free range to torture the leader as he saw fit. The next day, after Xavi spent the night having fun by torturing the lead cultist, he was picked on by three jealous senior colleagues, all of whom were insulted at how much they kept being shown up by Xavi, a new guy who seemed disinterested by his work, but whose skills and sadism had won him favour with the higher ups. They then insisted on "finishing his education" by beating Xavi to a pulp. However, Xavi easily defeated all three men, further humiliating them, before adding insult to their injury by saying "Thank you for your instruction" as he wallked away. Immediately afterward, Captain Bernhard invited Xavi into her office, where she informed him that he would not be punished, and that she recognised and appreciated his attitude and skills.Gloria then informed Xavi of the fact that her uncle, Bauduin Bernhard, vice commander of the Military Police, was rivaled for the position of future MP Commander by Captain Dafner, and that she was to send him (Xavi) to the industrial city to act as her proxy, and also to conduct a "secret mission" for her. Xavi accepted the mission, knowing full-well that he was being used as a pawn and that Bernhard had set another agent in place to assasinate him should he fail, because he had craved the ability to go to the Industrial City himself in order to find his sister. He then had Rixner specially modify his carriage so that he could sneak in an agent to find Sharle while he continued working on his "secret mission" for Bernhard, and upon arriving in the Industrial City, Xavi once again began to smile, knowing full-well that he would soon be reunited with his sister, and that he now knew Gloria Bernhard's weaknesses, which he can use to manipulate her to his advantage. In Vol.8, it was revealed that the secret mission Captain Bernhard has sent him on was both to assist her subordinate Matteus in infiltrating and assisting the Dissidence Movement's terrorist uprising in the Industrial City and use the ensuing chaos to assassinate Dafner. Matteus was already a spy member of the Dissidence Movement (for Gloria) and brought Xavi into their final meeting before the uprising. Knowing of Xavi's reputation and history, the group's leader August, and the five other leading members of the movement welcomed Xavi with open arms, and began discussing the various weapons (including guns, swords, and bombs) that they had been able to obtain for the undertaking. Xavi then left the meeting once he had learned all that he needed in order to have a pre-organised lunch with Captain Dafner. Xavi was picked up by his cockey-accented carriage driver Mr. Fuchs, who informed Xavi that he and his men had been able to locate Sharle working as an apprentice iron craftsman in the workshop of renowned ironmonger and sword and knife-maker Harkimo Xenophon. Xavi was disgusted at the thought of his sister having been "playing at being a mere labourer", and said that once he took her back home then she would need "re-disciplining". Nonetheless, he ordered Fuchs and Fuchs's five subordinates to spirit Sharle away in the confusion of the rebellion. Xavi then ordered Fuchs to make sure that Sharle would not be harmed and be treated gently, showing for the first time that he genuinely cared for his sister's wellbeing. Xavi later returned to his "default sadist" mindset while dining with Captain Dafner and his men, contemplating how many of those men would still be smiling during the rebellion, and hoping that he would be able to take pleasure in the success of his mission. During the uprising, August sent Xavi, Juli, Matteus, and several to the Mint as a diversion while his main force attacked the Harkimo Workshop and Military Police Headquarters. The group bombed the mint and rained fire onto it, killing countless MP soldiers. Xavi worked gleefully with the dissidents until Juli told him that their assault was just a diversion and that the Harkimo Workshop was where August was planning to focus his assault, sending 120 men to attack it. Xavi was horrified upon hearing, knowing that this meant his sister's life was in danger, since the 5 men Fuchs had sent in to rescue her would no longer be anywhere near enough to keep her safe. As such, Xavi abandoned his post and fled underground, planning to use the tunnels to get to Harkimo Workshop and personally rescue his sister. He thought to himself of August's uprising "All you've orchestrated here is a clown's laughable act! And I won't let you drag Sharle into this third rate farce!" to pin the blame on Xavi as the man who supplied the Dissidence Movement with weapons, and then kill him (saying that h "dies in the uprising", so that the Military Police wouldn't discover that he (Matteus) had been behind it. Once Xavi pointed out how Matteus's plan involved logic that was "too clean and tidy to ignore", Matteus called Xavi an "insolent brat", and shouted "I never liked you or your snobby elitism", before lunging at Xavi with his sword, prompting the two to engage in a very long and violent sword fight, with Xavi almost being hit by Matteus's blade several times until he was eventually slashed across the chest by Matteus, who was shouting "I can't wait to cut up that smug... pretty boy... face of yours!" An injured Xavi fell to the floor, but before Matteus could deliver a killing blow, a knife was thrown by Mr. Fuchs, who had just appeared in the tunnel, at Matteus's hand, slicing his thumb off, and giving Xavi the distraction he needed to finiish off Matteus by slashing him across the throat. Xavi then added insult to injury by impaling the already near-death Matteus in the chest while he was struggling to breathe. Fuchs informed Xavi that all of the men he had sent to rescue Sharle had been killed by the Dissidence Movement, prompting Xavi to ask Fuchs to lead him to the Harkimo Workshop. Once there, Xavi made sure that Fuchs had his back, and he entered the building through a small side entrance guarded by a single female member of the Dissidence Movement. Xavi immediately decapitated the woman with his sword, alerting the attention of another guard carrying a musket. Xavi quickly slashed his sword through the musket to prevent it from shooting, and in the same strike he disembowled the gurad, killing him. Fuchs then followed Xavi into the workshop, and the pair found a room filled with the Dissidence Movement's captives. Xavi then released tthe captives and promised to free Harkimo too. He then asked the captives if they knew where Sharle was, only to discover that August had taken her captive along with Xenophon. Immediately afterward, the walls of the Industrial City were broken into by a batterng ram, and the city was invaded by Military Police forces led by Gloria Bernhard, who ordered her men to kill all of dissidents indiscriminately. Category:Teenage Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Fighter Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Elitist Category:Delusional Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Related to Hero Category:Military Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:Nemesis Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Honorable Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Incriminators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Siblings Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Protective Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Conspirators Category:Sophisticated Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Attack on Titan Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Opportunists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Spy Category:Assassin Category:Homicidal